Of Neighbors and Classmates
by Sakura-n-Sasuke4ever
Summary: Follow the life of Sakura Haruno as she moves to a new city and meets new people. First fanfic please read its better than it sounds I just suck at summaries.
1. Moving In & Meeting Neighbors

**Summary: Follow Sakura Haruno's life as she moves into a new city and meets new people. **

A/N: This is my first fanfic please tell me if its good and if I should continue it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters I just own the plot to this wonderful story (lol j/k)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 1- Moving In & Meeting Neighbors…I think

Sixteen-year-old Sakura Haruno walked up to the shabby apartment building that was now her home. _"It's not much," _she thought _"But its home." _She smiled as she walked up the two flights of stairs to her apartment. She did not have much trouble because she only had three bags…ok so they were really big bags but Sakura was strong for a girl her size. "Here we go 13C." she said. As she reached for her key one of bags slipped out of her arm and fell on her foot. "Damn!" Sakura screamed. As she turned the keys to open the door, she heard a door open behind her. However, when she turned around all she heard was a little "humph" behind a closing door. _"I wonder who that was?" _she thought _"Oh well guess I'll find out later."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seventeen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha woke up that morning feeling rather grumpy. "Man …that late shift at the store really got to me." he said. As he got out of bed, he heard some noises out in the hall. "Damn!" he heard a female voice exclaim. He walked to his door and opened it. "Humph" he said as he shut the door. _"Oh great just what I need another girly neighbor whose just going to annoy the hell out of me." _Sasuke thought. He began to make breakfast, well if you can call pouring milk and cereal in a bowl making breakfast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-back to Sakura

As she walked into her new apartment, Sakura was disappointed. Although the apartment itself was a great size, hell for what she was paying it was a great size. The apartment consisted of one bedroom, one bathroom; the kitchen and living room were separated by a counter going down the middle of them and were connected by a doorway that cut the counter separating them in half. However, the walls were brown and ugly, the cupboard were falling apart and covered in rat poop (lol). "This is not a problem," Sakura said, "I'll fix this place up in no time!" She set her bags in the room, which wasn't as bad but is could use a paint job. She quickly grabbed her money and left.

…2 hours later

"Ok, so I have everything." Sakura said. She covered the furniture, which was already there, "_Thank the Lord, she wouldn't be able to afford furniture right now_", with some old sheets that she found at a thrift shop. "But first things first," she said, "Let's set the mood." She unpacked her small portable CD player and cranked up the music. "Alright! So now were in working." First, she pulled out a hammer and some nails from one of the bags she brought from the store. She quickly fixed the cupboards that were falling apart. Next, she began cleaning out all the dust and rat poop from the places it resided in. She then swept out her apartment and began to lay down newspaper along the walls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-with Sasuke

Music began to blare from across the hall. "Thump! Thump! Thump!" Sasuke heard "What the hell is she doing over there!" Sasuke shouted as the music was turned up a little louder. "Damn!" he said, "that is so annoying!"

…45 minutes later

"That's it!" Sasuke shouted, "I'm tired of this shit!" He threw open his apartment door and stomped across the hall. He knocked -no, pounded on the door. He heard the music stop and a female voice say a quick "Coming!" from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a slim girl about a head and a half shorter than him. She was wearing black shorts with a white spaghetti strap shirt. She had white smudges on her hands and even had some on her face. It looked like she had been doing some major housework. But what surprised him the most was pink hair she had sitting in a high ponytail on her head. _"What in the world possessed her that she decided to dye her hair pink?" _Sasuke thought. _"But I have to admit, she is cute."_

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"W-well." Sasuke started.

"Yes?" she said.

"Well I came to tell you that you really need to turn your music down and keep all the other noises down too!" Sasuke practically shouted at her.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Sakura replied, "I didn't realize I was bothering anybody."

"Hn!" was what she got as a reply as Sasuke walked away.

A/N: Please Review!!


	2. Phone Calls & Unplanned Dinner Guests

A/N: Just wanted to say a special thanks JadeXOnyx-4ever for being my first reviewer!! J

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 2 -Phone Calls & Unplanned Dinner Guests

_Last time:_

"_Can I help you?" she asked. _

"_W-well." Sasuke started. _

"_Yes?" she said._

"_Well I came to tell you that you really need to turn your music down and keep all the other noises down too!" Sasuke practically shouted at her._

"_Oh! I'm sorry" Sakura replied, "I didn't realize I was bothering anybody."_

"_Hn!" was what she got as a reply as Sasuke walked away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What an ass." Sasuke heard Sakura say as he walked away but chose not to respond to her. He had to admit though, that she was interesting she didn't start drooling all over him like most of the girls he met. Now that her thought about it school started Monday not something he was really looking forward too. He was happy about one thing though and that was he would be beginning his senior year at Konoha High. _"Just one more year and I'm out, hell yah!" _Sasuke thought. But beginning school would also mean one thing…going back to the fan girls. "Oh great." Sasuke said his voice dripping with sarcasm. But he had to admit they were good for one thing, hey a guy had his needs right. Sasuke looked at his watch, _"Man its already 4 o'clock, my only day off and this girl already ruined more than half of it." _he thought to himself. What the young Uchiha didn't know was that this was only the first of many problems he would have concerning his new pink haired neighbor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-with Sakura

…45 minutes later

"Finally done!" Sakura said. Suddenly something hit her (not literally). "I forgot to call her!" she exclaimed. "Awe man but I haven't bought a phone yet. Damn, I guess I'm going to have to suck up my pride and do this." she said. Sakura walked across the hall to the apartment of the only neighbor she had "met", _if you can call it that, _and gently knocked on his door. "What!" she heard someone holler from the other side of the door. Sakura thought about just turning around and walking away but as soon as she was to turn, the door was yanked open and a very disgruntled guy stood there.

"Oh great" he said "what do you want?"

"Well I know we got off to a bad start and all but I was wondering if I could use your phone?" Sakura asked.

As soon as the sentence as out of her mouth the door was slammed in her face. "You fucking bastard!" Sakura shouted _"What the hell is his problem?" _she thought _"I mean, I don't even know the guy and he just goes off acting like a complete ass with me."_ "Oh well I better get dinner started." she said as she walked back to her apartment. She began to putting up the groceries she bought earlier leaving out the things she needed to make dinner, and quickly began cooking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-now back to Sasuke

…sometime later

Sasuke felt his stomach growl. "He looked through his refrigerator and found nothing but milk and orange juice. _"I'm getting tired of takeout." _Sasuke thought. Just then a heavenly scent reached his nose. He opened his door, the smell was coming from across the hall. "No way!" Sasuke thought. Just then his stomach growled again, _"Suck it up Uchiha your starving over here!" _"Well its worth a try" he said. He quickly ran into his apartment and grabbed something. He knocked on her door and was answered by a "Who is it?" "Umm, its your neighbor." Sasuke said in the nicest tone he could muster. A very mad girl answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she said in an obviously fake sweet voice.

"Well you see it's around dinner time and I was won-" Sasuke's sentence was cut short by his stomach and its oh so great timing. He managed a feeble smile and held up his cordless phone. The girl (whom he still did not know the name of) raised an eyebrow at him and then before he knew it the door was slammed in his face. _"I guess I deserved that." _Sasuke thought. As he began to walk away the door was opened once again. Sasuke turned and the pink haired girl spoke.

"Just so you know, I'm not a total bitch, come in." she said. As Sasuke walked in he handed her the phone but she said "It's alright, it's too late to make the phone call now."

"Yah, sorry about earlier, I was mad about the music thing this morning."

"It's ok." she replied " I guess it was rude of me to turn up my music so loud." "Well anyways we haven't been properly introduced," she stuck out her hand for him to shake "I'm Sakura Haruno." she said.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he replied and shook her hand.

"Well have a seat I'm not done cooking yet, it will be a couple of more minutes."

Sasuke looked around her apartment, it looked a hell of a lot better than his. The walls were painted white and the borders were painted black. Her floor was spotless, the whole place didn't even look like it belonged in this building.

"Like what you've done to the place" he said.

"Yah! I was in the middle of painting when you came over earlier." she replied.

"Well just hope the manager lady (A/N: what are the people called that take care of the apartments) doesn't get mad." he told her.

"I really don't see a reason why she would I mean if anything I helped her, but if she does, oh well." she said.

Just then an old lady walked in "Wow," she said looking around "I like what you did to the place." She then turned to Sasuke "You need to take better care of your place!" she said and then walked away. Sakura just stood there, trying to hold in her laughter.

"Is your apartment really that bad?" she asked.

"No!" Sasuke said in his defense.

"O-k." Sakura said in an unbelieving tone.

"It's really not!" Sasuke said, again trying to defend himself and his 'beautiful' apartment.

"Ok! No need to get all defensive, by the way I think the food is done." Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed. "Have a seat." she said pointing to a chair at the table.

"Ok." he replied.

Sakura took out two dinner plates and put some food on each one. " Here you go." she said to Sasuke.

"_Oh yah…I love spaghetti!"_ Sasuke thought.

"What's wrong, don't you like spaghetti?" Sakura asked when she noticed Sasuke just staring at the food. Sasuke snapped out of trance and looked at Sakura.

"No, it just looks really good, I haven't had spaghetti in a long time." he told her.

"Do you not cook or something?" she asked.

"No." he responded.

"Then what do you eat?" Sakura asked interested in what he was going to say.

"Well I mainly just eat out." Sasuke said as he took a bite of his food. _"This is really good." _he thought. Sakura let out a little laugh at this.

"What?" he asked.

"How long have you been living alone?" she asked.

"Since I was ten." he replied. "Why?" he asked.

"And how old are you now?" she asked.

"Seventeen." he said not liking were this was going.

"So you've been living alone for seven years and you've been surviving off takeout." she managed to giggle out.

"No!" Sasuke said in his defense "I eat cereal for breakfast!" At this point Sakura just exploded in laughter, while Sasuke just stared at her.

"Are you done yet?" he asked.

"I am so sorry." Sakura said when she stopped laughing.

"Hn!" Sasuke replied.

"So why have you been living alone so long?" Sakura asked.

"Well it's a really long story but to make it short I'll give you the two major points of it: One) my parents died & Two) my brother is an asshole." he said.

"Oh." Sakura replied.

"So how long you been living alone?" Sasuke asked

"Well let me see, I'm sixteen now…" Sakura said in deep thought. "Four years." she finally said.

"And you can cook already?" he asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, I had been taking care of myself long before I left." she said

"You left?" he asked

"Yah you see like yours my story if very long too so I'll just give you the major points. My mom was a druggie, my dad I never knew, and when I was twelve my mom tried to sell me to buy some drugs so I just left." she explained to him.

"Damn…" he said "that's one rough life."

"I don't worry about it much." she said "The only thing I regret is not being able to help my mom more."

"But wouldn't you hate her after what she tried to do?" he asked

"You know it's funny," she said, "I ask myself the same thing but as much as I tried to hate her it's just wasn't possible."

"It must have been hard for you to leave her." Sasuke said

"Yah…it was." Sakura replied in a low voice. "But enough of that," she said putting on a cheery face, "Do you want some more spaghetti?" she asked.

He looked down at his now empty plate. "Yes, please." he replied. "You know what?" he asked.

"What?" Sakura said.

"This is the best spaghetti I ever tasted." he said.

"Thank you." she said as she set down another plate of spaghetti for him.

"No, thank you." he responded as he began to wolf down the now full plate of spaghetti. (A/N: lol Sasuke's just like Naruto but instead of ramen its spaghetti.)

…one more plate of spaghetti and two washed dishes later.

"Well thanks for dinner Sakura I really appreciated it."

"No problem, anytime your hungry just come over." she replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, thanks again." Sasuke said.

"Alright, then see you tomorrow." Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well that's the 2nd Chapter hope you enjoyed it.

Please Review


	3. Loudmouths & Jobs

A/N: Hey, people just wanted to say here is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy…oh yah and a thanks crazyevilgirl for your review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because if I did Sasuke would have never left Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 3 -Loudmouths and Jobs

Then next morning Sakura woke up to loud screams in the hallway.

"Teme!" knock knock knock. "Teme! Open the damn door!" knock knock. "I know you're in there!" knock knock knock.

Sakura opened her door and peered curiously into the hallway. She was surprised to find a tall blonde boy banging furiously on Sasuke's door. "Excuse me." she said. The boy didn't hear her. "Excuse me!" she said a little louder. The boy stopped knocking and turned to face her.

"Yes?" the boy said.

"Do you think you could keep it down a little bit?" she asked nicely.

"Oh, sorry it's just that this **bastard **over here doesn't want to open the door." he said emphasizing the bastard. At this point, someone opened the door across the hall.

"What do you want Dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah! So now you open the door Teme, just because you heard me talking to your cute neighbor." the blonde said. This made a little blush creep up on Sakura's cheeks. Noticing this Sasuke quickly changed the subject (A/N: Do I sense a little jealousy?).

"So what do you want Dobe?" he asked again.

"Well first off," the blonde said, "I want you to introduce me to your new neighbor."

"Whatever." Sasuke said rolling his eyes. "Naruto this is Sakura Haruno, Sakura this is Naruto Uzamaki."

"Nice to meet you." they both said as they shook hands.

"Well I'm about to go inside, it was nice to meet you Naruto, see you later Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Bye Sakura-chan." Naruto said taking the privilege of adding the suffix to her name.

"Later." said Sasuke.

"So Dobe are you going tell me what you came for now?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yah, I almost forgot," Naruto replied, "Well you see I'm out of ramen and I came over to see what you were having for breakfast."

"In all the time you've known me when have I ever had anything for breakfast other than cereal." Sasuke said.

"Well, there are those occasions when one of 'your' girls cooks for you before you wake up and kick them out." he replied.

"Shut up Dobe!" Sasuke said looking around to se if 'somebody' heard what he had said.

"Ooo, Teme likes his new neighbor." Naruto teased.

"I do not." Sasuke replied.

"So then why are you worried about somebody hearing what I said?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you still here Dobe? I already told you I don't have any food." Sasuke said once again changing the subject.

"Because I'm poor and starving and I was hoping my best friend would at least share his cereal with me." Naruto replied.

"Well you're out of luck because I ran out of cereal yesterday." Sasuke told him.

Naruto pouted but then he began to smirk. "Well then I guess your just going to have to treat me to ramen?" he said.

"Are you fucking crazy, I'm never treating your ass to ramen again." Sasuke replied. "You remember that one time in seventh grade that I treated you to ramen, I was broke for almost a whole month."

"But Teme!" Naruto started to say but stopped when something hit his nose (A/N: again not literally). "Awe that smells good." he said. Naruto then began to walk across the hall towards Sakura's apartment.

"Hey where the hell ar-." Sasuke stopped midsentence when he smelled the wonderful aroma too. He too began to walk towards Sakura's apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-with Sakura

When Sakura walked back into her apartment, she felt her stomach growl. _"What should I make for breakfast?"_ she thought. She looked through all the groceries she put up yesterday. "Ha, I got it." she said aloud. She began mixing the batter to make pancakes. As she started to cook them, she realized she had a lot more than she needed for herself. _"Maybe I should invite Sasuke and Naruto over for breakfast."_ she thought. As she opened her door, she was met by two very hungry looking teenage boys.

"Hi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto practically screamed at her.

"Hey Naruto what brings you bye here?" she asked. Of course she already knew why they were there but she just wanted to torture them a little bit.

"W-well." Naruto said scratching the back of his head, while Sasuke was poking his back urging him to ask her. "Well you see…" Naruto started but couldn't figure out what to say. Sasuke sighed and poked him really hard. "Ow!" Naruto screamed, "Teme that shit hurt!" Sasuke was about to open his mouth to reply but Sakura interrupted him.

"You guys want to join me for breakfast?" she said. All she saw was a blur and by the time she turned around Naruto was already seated at then kitchen table looking around eagerly for the food. "Is he always like that?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Most of the time." Sasuke replied.

Sakura served each of them a big heaping plate of pancakes and before she knew it, they were already half-way through the stack. "Umm, do you guys like milk or orange juice?" she asked.

"Milk." they both replied, mouths filled with pancakes. When she was done getting their drinks, she grabbed a couple of pancakes for herself and sat down.

"So Sakura-chan," Naruto said slowing down his pancake intake, "Are you going to Konoha High?"

"Yes I am, do you go there?" she replied.

"Yah Teme and I both go to school there." he said.

"So what year are you in?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I'm going to be a junior, what about you guys?" she said.

"Were going to be in our senior year, but I'm surprised Dobe over here passed." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, "Hey wait!" Sakura giggled at this.

"So how long have you two known each other?" she asked.

"Since kindergarten." Naruto replied.

"So you guys are like best friends?" she asked.

"You can say that." Sasuke replied.

"Sakura-chan do you work?" Naruto asked.

"Well actually I was planning on going job hunting today." she replied.

"Well hunt no more," he said, "the shop were Sasuke works is hiring, right Teme?"

"Huh, oh yah." Sasuke said snapping out of his trance, he had spaced out for a minute there. "So do you like music?" he asked, "because it's a music shop."

"Are you kidding me?" she said, "Do you not remember our first encounter yesterday?"

"Oh yah." he said like he was just remembering what had happened yesterday.

"So it's settled, Teme is going to get you a job Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

"No its ok, I mean you don't have to get me a job I can find one somewhere else." Sakura said not wanting to make Sasuke feel like he had to get her a job.

"Better you than a fan girl." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean." she asked.

"Well you see, Sasuke here has his own fan club and whenever there is an opening where Sasuke works hundreds of fan girls storm in there trying to get a job were _'Sasuke-kun' _works" Naruto explained, batting his eyelashes when he said Sasuke-kun. Sakura let out a little laugh at this.

"Really? That's crazy." she replied.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke said. "Well," he said standing up, "thanks for breakfast Sakura, I go to work in an hour so be ready to go by then."

"Ok" she said.

"Yah, Sakura-chan thanks for breakfast it was great." Naruto said also standing up.

"It was no problem, like I told Sasuke yesterday you can come by anytime your hungry, it's no fun just cooking for yourself." Sakura replied.

"Really, thanks." Naruto said. They began to walk away.

"Remember one hour," Sasuke said, "You might want to start now, I know how you girls are when you have to get ready for something."

"Hn." Sakura replied sticking her nose in the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as she closed her door Sakura ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower (A/N: Lol, so Sasuke was right) and blow-dried her hair. When she was done, she went to her room and went through all her bags. _"Man I really need to unpack." _she thought. "This will do." she said as she pulled out a white polo shirt and a pair of jeans. She pulled on her pink a white K-swiss and she was ready. "Ha, I'm done and it only took me forty-five minutes, that's an achievement." she said.

Knock Knock Knock

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Who do you think?" she heard Sasuke say from outside. She quickly opened the door. Sasuke looked at her then said "What you're not going to wear any makeup?"

"Are you trying to say that I need makeup?" she said starting to get angry "Because for you information I don't wear any makeup at all."

"No I was just wondering because almost every girl I know puts on tons of it everyday." Sasuke replied _"Plus you look great without it." _he said in his head.

"Well I'm not every girl am I." she said.

"Hn, whatever follow me." he said

"Ok." she replied. They walked downstairs and out to the back of the building. There they got into Sasuke's car, it wasn't a year model but it wasn't bad (A/N: I'm not good with cars so well just say it's an old mustang). They drove in silence until they reached what she guessed was the shopping district and parked in front of a store called Music Heaven (A/N: crappy name couldn't think of anything else). When they walked in Sasuke went to talk to the manager, she was hired on the spot all she did was fill out a couple of papers and ta da she had a job. She was getting paid $7.50 _(Hell yah), _had Thursdays off and the store was closed on Sundays. So her Saturday went by fast all she did was sit at the register and go fix CD's that were out of order and while Sasuke worked in the back lifting boxes. He said that he usually worked in the front too but they had just got in a new shipment and it had to be put in order. On their lunch break they went to eat at this little restaurant across the street that Sasuke said he always went too and Sakura could see why the food was delicious but she did prefer to cook her own food. That night Sakura got home at 11:30. "Man, I'm sleepy." she said.

"Yah well we don't work tomorrow so sleep all you want." Sasuke replied.

Sakura wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't so she decided to take a shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room. "Ahhh!" she screamed and quickly ran out again. She opened her door and ran across the hall to Sasuke apartment. She knocked really loud and a very unhappy Sasuke answered the door, he was only wearing boxers.

"What do you want?" he said in a very sleep voice. "It's almost one o'clock in the morning."

"Sasuke help me please there is something in my room." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" he said now awake also taking notice that she was only in her towel. _"Damn she looks good." _he thought.

"Please just go and kill it." she said. Sasuke walked across the hall and into her room. There on the wall was the biggest roach you had ever seen.

"Sakura, you woke me up because there was a bug in your room?" he said.

"What are you talking about that think is humongous." she said.

"What did you think it was going to eat you?" he said sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I don't know it looks kind of hungry." she replied.

"You know what whatever." he said grabbing a shoe off the floor and squishing the bug. "Just go to sleep and don't ever bug me at one in the morning again." he said and then walked back to his apartment shut the door.

"Thank you." Sakura said after he had left. Then something registered in her mind she just saw Sasuke in his boxers and "Man, he's hot." she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Oh yah I'm done. So did you like? Please review


	4. New Friends & Old Enemies

A/N: Just wanted to say thanks to all those who reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so ummm yah I don't own it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 4 -New Friends & Old Enemies

Sakura's Sunday went by fast. Sasuke and Naruto came by for breakfast…, then lunch, and then dinner. Well only Sasuke came by for dinner. Sakura also went out to buy some things for school and a phone. She had registered at Konoha before she moved here and she had received her schedule before she left too. So Sakura woke up Monday morning to a knocking at her door.

"Sakura open this door and feed me…uh please." it was Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke it's too early to wake up." she said as she opened the door.

"What do you mean? Are you not going to school?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh shit!" Sakura said.

"Uh…breakfast?" Sasuke said expectantly.

"Umm make yourself some toast." she said as she ran into the bathroom.

"Aww man!" Sasuke said in a whiny voice. _"He must get it from Naruto" _Sakura thought.

"Oh, shut up, I'll make you breakfast tomorrow." Sakura screamed from the bathroom.

"You better." Sasuke mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura asked stepping out of the bathroom.

"Uh, nothing." he said, he didn't want her to stop cooking for him because of that little comment.

"That's what I thought." she said. _"So she did hear me." _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Your toast is burning!" she hollered from her room.

"Damn!" Sasuke said.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you going to be late?" Sakura asked

"Do you not want a ride?" Sasuke said sarcastically as he put jelly on a piece of toast.

"Aww Sasuke your so nice." she replied.

"Yah whatever you better make me breakfast tomorrow." he replied.

"Ok." she said "I'm ready." she stepped out of her room. She was wearing a white shirt with pink dots on it (A/N: umm you imagine it however you want), some form fitting jeans, and a pair of white high heels. _"Look away Sasuke, look away." _Sasuke told himself.

"Lets go." she said as she grabbed a piece of toast out of Sasuke's hand.

"Hey that's mine!" he said.

"Chill out, you have another one." she said.

"Hn!" Sasuke replied, "Whatever lets go."

"Ok." she said.

…Skipping the drive

When they arrived at school and got out of Sasuke's car people began to stare. As they walked to the entrance Sakura heard whispers of "Who is that girl?" and "Is she Uchiha's girlfriend?" When they walked into the building Sakura almost lost her hearing by a loud scream of "Forehead?" Sakura turned to find a tall slender blonde girl with big blue eyes. "Ino-pig!" she said. The girls then embraced.

"Where have you been Forehead? I was so worried about you; you were supposed to call me as soon as you got here." Ino said.

"Yah I know but the first night I got here, Sasuke over here didn't want to let me us his phone, then on Saturday I was busy, and I forgot to call you yesterday when I got my phone." Sakura explained.

"Well Sakura now that you found someone you know I'll see you later." Sasuke said as he returned Ino's glare.

"Ok see you later." Sakura replied as Sasuke walked away.

"Sakura how do you know major-hottie Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"He's my neighbor." Sakura replied.

"You lucky bitch." Ino said. (A/N: No, Ino is not going to like Sasuke in this story she was just acknowledging that he is hot, lol.)

-

"Well anyways let me introduce you to the girls." Ino said. They walked over to where two girls were standing. "Hey guys meet Sakura she's my best friend from Suna, Sakura this is Hinata Hyuuga," she said pointing at a girl with shoulder length blue hair (A/N: yes I made Hinata's hair longer in this story) and I what I guess you would call grayish purplish eyes. "She's kind of shy but when she gets used to you she'll stop stuttering." Ino said.

"H-hi Sakura-s-san, its ni-ice t-to meet y-you." Hinata said.

"Same here." Sakura said.

"And this is Ten-Ten Tomoe she's my cousin." Ino said pointing at a brown-haired girl who had her hair up in two buns, and had hazel eyes.

"Hey Sakura, it good to finally meet you, Ino has been talking about you all summer." Ten-Ten said.

"Really, what has she told you?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well she told us about the time that you and her ran around her neighborhood n-"

"Ino, you didn't!" Sakura said. Ino looked around for an escape.

"Hey Shikamaru, Neji," she said, "Come here." At this point two guys that had been walking down the hall began walking towards them. One of them had the same eyes as Hinata and long brown hair. The other had black hair pulled into a pineapple shaped ponytail and brown eyes.

"What's up Ino." the pineapple hair guy said.

"Guys meet Sakura Haruno my best friend, she just moved here from Suna, Sakura this is Shikamaru Nara." she pointed at the pineapple hair guy. "And this is Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin." she said pointing the brown haired guy.

"Nice to meet you guys." Sakura said.

"Likewise." Shikamaru said.

"Same thing he said." Neji replied.

"Hey Shikamaru, Neji we've been looking all around for you guys!" They turned to find Naruto and Sasuke walking towards them.

"What's up Naruto, Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto, Uchiha." Neji nodded in their direction.

"What's up Hyuuga, Shikamaru." Sasuke said.

"Well nothing much Ino was just introducing us to-"

"Sakura-chan it's nice to see you." Naruto said.

"Nice to see you too Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Wait, how do you know Sakura?" Ino asked.

"Well you see, I went over to Teme's house for breakfast Saturday but the bastard was out of cereal and then Sakura was nice enough to give us breakfast." Naruto said. Everybody except Naruto and Sakura stared at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You accepted food from girl?" Neji asked.

"I was hungry." Sasuke said.

"You wouldn't even accept the cookies I gave you for your birthday last year." Ino said.

"That because they were burnt." Sasuke replied. Everyone laughed at this.

"You ba-"

"Hey honey." a voice cut Ino's response short

"Hey babe." Shikamaru said. A blonde girl with brown eyes and four ponytails had joined their group. "Sakura," Shikamaru said, "meet my girlfriend T-"

"Temari." Sakura said hate obvious in her voice. The girl's eyes narrowed,

"Sakura." she said. Everybody just looked at them.

"Umm, well it was nice seeing you guys, but I think we'll take our leave now." Shikamaru said while pushing Temari away. Sakura was red with anger by this time.

"Sakura, what wrong? Calm down." Ten-Ten said.

"That bitch better keep walking." Sakura said as she noticed Temari turn around that throw a glare at her.

"How do you know Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"We went to school together a while back." Sakura replied.

"But…" Ino started.

"She transferred in after you left along with her brothers." Sakura told Ino.

"But why were you looking at each other like that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story." Sakura said.

"So." Ten-Ten said.

"We still want to hear it." Sasuke added.

"Ok, I'll try to make it short." Sakura said. "You see after they came to Suna her brother Gaara started liking me [Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this but I didn't like him, at least not like that and I told him I only wanted to be friends and he said he understood. But then Temari got all mad because I didn't return her brother's feelings and she started spreading rumors and stuff about me. I got tired of if after a while so I called her out, she went in thinking that she was going to win but I kicked her ass, she left a little after that. When I asked her brother where she was he told me that she went to live with their mom. I never would have imagined that I would be moving to the same place as that bitch."

"B-but S-sakura-san, T-temari is o-older a-and bigger t-than you." Hinata said.

"Ha, as if that matters." Sakura said.

"Did you get hurt in the process?" Neji asked.

"You should ask her that, the only thing she landed on me was this little scratch on my arm." Sakura said really proud of her accomplishment.

"Then how bad was she hurt?" Sasuke asked. Sakura smiled remembering what had happened.

"Let me think," she said, "umm she was in the hospital for two days with three broken ribs, two black eyes, a broken arm, and… oh yah a busted lip."

"Whoa." everybody said.

"Man Sakura I didn't know you had it in you, you used to be so shy." Ino said.

"Well what can I say, I learned from the best, isn't that right Bitch-Breaker." Sakura grinned putting an arm around Ino.

"Yah, I taught you well young grasshopper." Ino said then they both started laughing.

"Wait, who's Bitch-Breaker?" Neji asked.

"Oh so you haven't told them?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Well that's all in the past." Ino said trying to change the conversation.

"What are you guys talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Well you guys are staring-"

"No Sakura don't" Ino said.

"Paybacks a bitch, like I was saying you guys are staring at the girl who holds the record at Suna for breaking the most bones that did not belong to her, otherwise know as the Bitch-Breaker." Sakura said pointing at Ino.

"What?" Ten-Ten said, "How come I never heard of this?"

"Well I wanted to leave that past behind me." Ino said.

"Exactly how many of other people's bones did you break?" Sasuke asked.

"123, it was always at least three bones per person." Sakura replied for Ino who currently was hiding he head in her hands.

"Man Ino how did you pull that one off?" Neji asked. Ino's head was still buried in her hands.

"So Sakura what's your first class?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Umm, advanced English with Anko." Sakura said looking at her schedule.

"I h-have t-that class t-too Sakura-s-san." Hinata said.

"Really, that's great." Sakura said. At that moment Ino lifted her head from her hands and her eyes were on fire.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

"Well gotta run!" Sakura said. "Hinata quick where is the class?" Hinata pointed down the hall and Sakura took off running.

"SAKURA GET BACK HERE!" Ino yelled and took off after her. Everybody sweat dropped anime style as they watched them leave.

"Well see you guys later!" Ten-Ten said.

"Later." Everybody said. Sakura made it alive to first period and she and Hinata sat together.

"Hello class I am your teacher Anko, you may refer to me as Anko-sensei or sensei, and since today is the first day you can just talk with your friends." the teacher said.

Hinata and Sakura talked for a while but then she excused herself to go to the bathroom. A group of girls walked over to Sakura.

"Are you Sakura Haruno?" a redhead asked.

"Yah, why?" Sakura replied.

"Well I'm Ami president of the Sasuke-fan club and I just came to warn you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun or else." the girl said.

"Or else what?" she replied standing up. Noticing that Sakura was shorter than her Ami smirked.

"You'll see, shorty." she said. Sakura eye twitched at the name but she acted uninterested.

"Oh really now?" Sakura said sitting back down. Deciding that the girls weren't worth getting in trouble she began inspecting her nails. Ami slammed her hand on Sakura's desk.

"Hey bitch, don't ignore me." she said. _"Bitch? Ooo this girl is asking for it." _Sakura thought.

"Your threats do not interest me." Sakura said.

"Well you better take them seriously or you will pay." the girl said.

"Whatever." Sakura replied as she began inspecting her nails again. Ami huffed away and all the other girls followed.

"Those girls giving you trouble?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ahh a cliffy well how did you guys like it? The first page of the fifth chapter is already done but I'm going to update my other story first. If you haven't read it it's a Sailor Moon fic and it's called _On The Sea Of Love _ please read it. Oh yah and Please review


	5. Bushy Brows & Bitchy Girls

A/N: Hey everybody it's me I finally updated lol. Well just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and sorry to all the Temari lovers I like her too she just fitted in my fic this way. And I also wanted to tell you guys that Sakura's forehead will not be what the fan girls will pick on. Because in my story she's going to be a little shorter than the other girls so that's what they are going to focus on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters they all belong to the person that owns them lol.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 5 - Bushy Brows & Bitchy Girls

_Last time on Of Neighbors and Classmates…_

"_Are you Sakura Haruno?" a redhead asked._

"_Yah, why?" Sakura replied._

"_Well I'm Ami president of the Sasuke-fan club and I just came to warn you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun or else." the girl said._

"_Or else what?" she replied standing up. Noticing that Sakura was shorter than her Ami smirked._

"_You'll see shorty." she said. Sakura eye twitched at the name but she acted uninterested._

"_Oh really now?" Sakura said sitting back down. Deciding that the girls weren't worth getting in trouble she began inspecting her nails. Ami slammed her hand on Sakura's desk._

"_Hey bitch, don't ignore me." she said. "Bitch? Ooo this girl is asking for it." Sakura thought._

"_Your threats do not interest me." Sakura said._

"_Well you better take them seriously or you will pay." the girl said._

"_Whatever." Sakura replied as she began inspecting her nails again. Ami huffed away and all the other girls followed._

"_Those girls giving you trouble?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Those girls giving you trouble?" a guy asked sliding into the seat beside her.

"I'm not worried about it." Sakura said turning to look at the person who asked her the question.

"I'm Kiba by the way, Kiba Inuzuka." the boy said.

"Well nice to meet you Kiba, I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Sakura? So you're the Uchiha's girlfriend?" Kiba asked.

"What?" Sakura said. "No you have it all wrong; Sasuke and I are only friends."

"Well that's not what's been going around school, in fact those rumors are probably the reason those girls came up to you." Kiba said.

"Well like I said I'm not really worried about the girls and I guess people will eventually figure out that Sasuke and I are only friends." Sakura replied. Hinata chose that moment to walk into the classroom.

"Sorry I took so long Sakura-san a teacher asked me to help her take some books to her classroom." Hinata said. She had stopped stuttering during one of their earlier conversations.

"It's ok Hinata and remember I said to call me Sakura." Sakura replied.

"So what have you been doing?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing much, I was just talking to Kiba here." Sakura replied.

"Oh hey Kiba how have you been?" Hinata asked.

"Fine Hinata thanks for asking. Oh and before you ask Sakura, Hinata and I were lab partners last year." Kiba said.

"Oh." Sakura replied.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

"Well see you guys later, it was nice meeting you Sakura." Kiba said.

"You too, see you later." Sakura replied.

"Bye Kiba." Hinata said. When they left the classroom Sakura and Hinata parted ways. Sakura continued walking in the direction that Hinata had said her next class was.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Little Miss Haruno." a voice behind Sakura said. Sakura turned to find none other than the same girl and her posse that had bothered her not long ago.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked.

"You think your so tough Haruno, but the only reason we didn't do anything to you earlier was because the teacher was there." Ami said.

"And your point is?" Sakura asked, she could see a vein popping out of her neck at this point.

"My point is that you better stop disrespecting me or I will be forced to take action!" Ami screamed.

"I suggest you lower your tone of voice." Sakura said beginning to get mad.

"Or what? Shorty." Ami smirked.

"You're pushing it." Sakura smirked back.

"You talk big but your short ass won't do anything!" Ami said.

"That's it!" Sakura screamed. She lunged herself at Ami but immediately felt herself being pulled back. "What the hell are you doing? Let go of me!" Sakura screamed at the person who currently had her thrown over their shoulder and was carrying her down the hall. She turned and only saw long brown hair, she continued kicking to be let down. "I'll show her what my short ass can do!" Sakura screamed.

"What's your next class?" it was Neji's voice.

"Neji? Let me down so I can kick all their asses." Sakura said. Seeing that his question was not going to be answered he snatched Sakura notebook from her and looked at her schedule.

"What a coincidence, I was just heading that way." Neji said. When they arrived at the classroom with Sakura kicking and screaming all the way, Neji set Sakura down in one of the chairs. "Now sit." he said and took a seat beside her.

Sakura just glared at him but decided that she needed to calm down, so she put her head on the table. Sasuke walked into the classroom not long after. Noticing Sakura and Neji he walked over to them and took a seat on the other side of Sakura.

"What are you doing here pinky?" he asked. He had come up with the ridiculous nickname on Sunday while they were having dinner.

"First of all, I told you before, drop the name and second don't talk to me right now." Sakura said her head still on the table. Sasuke just looked at her.

"Uchiha," Neji spoke, "I suggest that you keep your fan girls in check or at least Sakura."

"And why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I just had to stop Sakura from taking on fifteen of your fan girls by herself." Neji replied.

"Ok, I feel better now." Sakura said, lifting her head off the table.

"And now you're going to tell me what the hell possessed you to do something like that." Sasuke said.

"Ah! I could've taken them." Sakura replied. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question from earlier, pinky." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him but then asked.

"What question?"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Oh! This is my class, duh." she replied.

"I can see that but how? This is a senior class." Sasuke said.

"I've always been advanced in my math classes." Sakura replied.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Smart ass." he mumbled.

"I heard that." Sakura said. Sasuke put on a fake smile. "Where the hell is the teacher, class started fifteen minutes ago." Sakura said. Then a silver haired man walked into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late class I got lost on the road of life." the man said. "I'm your teacher Kakashi, and welcome to Advanced Calculus." he sat down at his desk and pulled out an orange book. Everybody just sat there. "Oh yah, you guys can do whatever you want." Kakashi said. The room immediately filled with voices. Sakura noticed many girls turn and throw glares at her, but she decided to ignore them.

"So pinky." Sasuke said.

"Did I not say to stop calling me that?" Sakura replied.

"Yah whatever, but like I was saying why were you going to fight the fan girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Well I wasn't going to but that one girl, Ami, kept bugging me and her little friends were just there. I tried not to let it get to me but she kept calling me shorty." Sakura said pouting at the shorty thing.

"Well you are kind of short." Sasuke said. Sakura glared at him but this time he kept his cool look.

"Hey your Sakura-san right?"

Sakura looked up and jumped a little. Staring at her were the beadiest little eyes and the bushiest eyebrows she had ever seen. The guy had a bowl shaped haircut and was wearing a green t-shirt with some jeans (A/N: it changes later).

"Yah." Sakura said.

"I'm Lee and I think your cute, we should go out." he said while holding both of her hands. Sakura's eye twitched and Sasuke's eyes were so narrow you could barely see them.

"Thanks." Sakura said managing a weak smile while pulling her hands out from his.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" Lee asked.

"I can't." Sakura stated.

"Why is it because of Uchiha here because I heard that you were going out with him but I didn't think it was true." Lee said. Sasuke's eyes widened at this (A/N: wow Sasuke's eyes are getting some good exercise).

"No, were just friends." Sakura said.

"Oh," Lee said, "then why?"

"Umm…it's complicated." Sakura said.

"Ok, but just so you know I will wait for you as long as it takes my cherry blossom." Lee said but he still looked a little crestfallen. He turned around and went back to his seat.

"He's creepy." Sakura whispered to no one in particular.

"I have a question." Sasuke said.

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Why were you not surprised when he said that he had heard that we were going out?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, because someone had already asked me about it first period." she said.

"Oh." he replied. Sakura noticed the girls staring again.

"Do you have a staring problem?" She told them. They rolled their eyes and turned around.

"What's your problem?" Sasuke asked.

"Your little fan girls are getting on my nerves." Sakura replied.

"They have a way of doing that." Sasuke told her.

"You should consider anger management classes Sakura." Neji said. Sakura gave him an I-Know-You-Just-Didn't look, while Sasuke snorted trying to hold his laughter in.

"I don't need anger management." Sakura said. They continued this conversation until it was time for them to go to their next class.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

"See you guys later." Sakura said.

"Later." Sasuke and Neji replied. Sakura found Ino and they walked to P.E. together.

"Welcome youthful students." a man said. He was wearing green spandex, had bushy eyebrows and a bowl shaped haircut.

"He looks familiar." Sakura told Ino.

"You must have met L-" Ino didn't get to finish her sentence when a loud…

"Gai-sensei!" interrupted her.

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!" The two were running towards each other, strangely a sunset appeared in the background. Sakura was looking at them like WTF.

"Scary isn't it?" someone said. They turned to find Naruto and Shikamaru.

"My youthful students listen up I am your teacher Gai. Your uniforms are in the locker rooms but fortunately for you we will not be dressing out today. Now I want you to go get a uniform and put it in your locker then I want all of you back out here." Gai said.

Sakura and Ino walked into the locker room only to find Ten-Ten and Hinata. They has already put their uniforms in their lockers and were on their way out.

"Hey." they all said to each other.

After picking out a uniform and putting it in a locker Sakura and Ino walked back into the gym looking for Ten-Ten and Hinata. Ami appeared and once again walked up to them.

"Hey shortness didn't I tell you to stay away from my Sasuke-kun." she said. Sakura ignored her and began walking away. Ami grabbed her arm.

"Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you." she said.

"Hey bitch let go of her!" Ino said.

"Stay out of it Yamanaka this isn't you business." Ami snapped.

"I'll make it my business." Ino replied.

"Wait Ino, she's right this isn't your business. I'll handle this." Sakura said. Ino backed off. "I suggest that you let go of me Ami because there is no Neji here to stop me from kicking your sorry ass this time." Sakura told Ami.

"Really." Ami smirked and out of nowhere she slapped her. Sakura held her cheek were Ami had slapped her.

"You bitch!" she said and punched her in the nose, a little crack was heard. Sakura pulled her fist back ready to hit her again but someone behind her pulled her hair. A sound was heard as Ino punched the girl in the face. The fan girls began to surround them.

"Girl fight!" they heard someone scream. Sakura pulled her fist back and just began hitting whoever got in her way. She could see Ino behind her doing the same. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from the crowd of girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ha Ha Ha, can anyone guess who it is? Is it Neji again? Or is it somebody else? Find out next time on Of Neighbors and Classmates. Please Review!


	6. Bets & Embarrassing Stories

A/N: Hey everybody, well I know I took really long to update and well I'm sorry. I had to rewrite this chapter twice and then I got the new Harry Potter book and I couldn't put it down. So that had something to do with it too. Well after a short disclaimer, I present you with the sixth chapter to this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story unless one pops up that I do own. Uh yeah…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 6 - Bets & Embarrassing Stories

_-Last time on Of Neighbors and Classmates_

"_Girl fight!" they heard someone scream. Sakura pulled her fist back and just began hitting whoever got in her way. She could see Ino behind her doing the same. Suddenly she felt herself being pulled away from the crowd of girls._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Why aren't they following?" _Sakura thought as the fan girls just watched her being dragged away.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you for saving me. That girl is a barbarian!" Ami said while trying to stop the bleeding from her nose.

"Shut up." the person who was holding Sakura's arm said. _"Sasuke?"_ Sakura thought, turning around to see the person who was still holding her arm. And there stood Sasuke her 'knight in shining armor' (_w/e sakura thought_)…with a frown on his face.

"Can you let go of my arm now?" Sakura said.

"Are you going to run off and try to keep fighting?" Sasuke replied.

"No." she said.

"Ok then." Sasuke said letting go of her arm. Sakura flipped Ami the birdy and turned around.

"Sasuke-kun, are you going to let her do that to me?" Ami screeched. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and turned away only to see Ino getting scolded by Shikamaru.

"You're so troublesome." Shikamaru told Ino. Ino huffed and turned around.

"No one told you to stop me." she replied.

"Well next time I won't." Shikamaru said.

"Fine!" Ino replied and walked away form him, towards Hinata and Ten-Ten. Who at this point were being calmed down by Naruto and Neji. Sakura turned and watched Ami walk into Gai's office. _"Oh great, she's gonna snitch."_ Sakura thought.

"So why were you going to fight this time?" Sasuke's voice interrupted.

"She started it." Sakura said.

"Again?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Sakura said defensively.

"Ok youthful students listen up!" Gai said coming out of his office. "I have some announcements. Miss Ami seems to have suffered from and accident, so someone will have to tell her what I said. Now first off, boys, football tryouts will be Wednesday and Thursday. If you have any questions ask our wonderful captain, Sasuke Uchiha. Ladies, volleyball tryouts will be Friday. Our captain graduated last year so we will be looking for a new one." he stopped as if thinking, "Oh yes, Tsunade-sama asked me to tell the ladies that cheerleading tryouts will be next Tuesday. All tryouts will be during this class period, so everybody be ready." he finished.

"You must have played a sport at Suna, Sakura." Ino said.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked.

"People who play sports all have P.E. third period." Ino replied.

"Well I actually, no I didn't play any sports." Sakura said.

"Oh well," Ino said, "you can try out for volleyball and cheerleading with me."

"Yeah." Ten-Ten said, "except for the cheerleading part." (A/N: incase you haven't figured it out they are by themselves now, no boys but still in gym)

"Uh-huh." Hinata piped in.

"Why don't you try out for cheerleading?" Sakura asked.

"I don't want to parade around in a skimpy little skirt just to entertain some guys." Ten-Ten said.

"Umm…it's not really my thing." Hinata told her.

"Well I think all of you would make great cheerleaders." Sakura said.

"Tomoe a cheerleader, now that's something to think about." a voice cut in.

"Hello ladies." Naruto said walking up to them and putting his arm around Hinata's shoulders. Her face quickly turned the color of a tomato. Neji threw Naruto a fierce glare and he quickly took his arm away and scratched the back of his head.

"So Neji, what are you trying to say? That I can't be a cheerleader?" Ten-Ten said.

"I was just saying that it would be one of those things that I would have to see to believe." Neji replied.

"And why is that?" Ten-Ten asked beginning to get angry.

"Well you just don't strike me as the cheerleading type." he replied.

"Oh really? Well we'll just see who's the cheerleading type when I make the squad." Ten-Ten said then turned her back to him.

"Well since your so confident lets make a bet." Neji said.

"What?" Ten-Ten asked.

"You heard me, I said lets make a bet. If you don't make the squad you have to wear a skirt for a whole week." Neji replied.

"No way!" Ten-Ten said.

"Not so confident now?" Neji teased.

"You know what you're on but if I win you have to be my slave for a whole week." Ten-Ten replied.

"Fine." Neji said sticking his hand out for her to shake.

"Get ready to polish all my weapons." Ten-Ten said while shaking his hand.

"Weapons?" Sakura asked Ino.

"Ten-Ten has a huge antique weapon collection." Ino replied.

"Oh. Hey is it just me or do they have a little thing going on?" Sakura asked.

"Not only that, they have a history." Ino replied.

"A history?" Sakura asked.

"I'll explain later." Ino said.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

"Lunchtime!" Naruto yelled, "Come on guys lets go." While everybody followed Naruto, Sasuke walked up to Neji.

"You know you just wanted to see Ten-Ten in a skirt." he said.

"It's a win-win situation." Neji said smirking at him.

…Skipping the walk to the cafeteria

"Come on Sakura lets go to the line." Ino said.

"Ok" Sakura replied. Ten-Ten and Hinata followed.

After they got their food, the girls went to go sit at an empty table. Not long after the boys began to slide into seats beside them.

"Why are you guys sitting here?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Because all the fan girls are eyeing us." Neji said.

"Yeah, they have this hungry look in their eyes." Naruto said.

"It's ok Uchiha can go satisfy them." Neji said smirking at Sasuke. Sasuke threw him a look.

"Shut up." he said.

"Your one to talk." Ten-Ten told Neji in a serious tone. Neji stopped smirking and began eating his food.

"Where's your girlfriend Shikamaru? Doesn't she usually protect you from the big bad fan-girls?" Ino asked.

"She had some business to take care of." Shikamaru said.

"Good because I sure didn't want her here." Ino whispered to Sakura.

"Right." Sakura whispered back.

"Hey Ino now that I think of it. Weren't you mad at Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, but I got over it." Ino said, "But now that I think about it…payback is a bitch. So I'm going to tell you guys a story." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Ino-pig!!!" Sakura yelled at her. Ino stuck her tongue out and continued talking to the boys.

"You see when we were about umm…what was it Sakura about eleven? Yeah I think so. Well anyways when we were about eleven I was having a little sleepover at my place and we were playing truth or dare." As Ino began her story all the guys leaned in to listen. "…and then when it was Sakura's turn someone dared her to run around the neighborhood naked. Of course being the good friend that I am, I did it with her but I still had on a little bit of clothes, if you know what I mean. Right on with the story, so while Sakura and I were running around the neighborhood, a cop just happened to drive by and BAM! We were caught the whole thing came out in the paper the next day. Those were the days…" Ino said finishing her story.

"Wow Sakura, never thought you were that kind of person." Neji said.

"Sakura-chan I can't believe you did something like that." Naruto said, a shocked look on his face.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru said. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Guys I was eleven!" Sakura said in her defense, her face really red.

"Ok guys I got my payback now so you can stop bugging Sakura about it." Ino said.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this Pig." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at Ino.

"Yes you will because you love me." Ino said batting her eyelashes at her.

"Whatever." Sakura said sticking her nose in the air and turning away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So did you guys like it? Sorry not a lot of things happened in this chapter but I'm trying to keep my chapters about the same length and yeah…So please review!!


	7. Hot Gossip & Really Hot Cookies

A/N: Hey everybody ummm…sorry I haven't updated in forever but like I couldn't think of what to write…ok so maybe I know what to write but I just can't think of how to write it down. So right anyways here is the 7th chapter.

Disclaimer: Yah I don't own Naruto sooo…don't sue ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 7 - Hot Gossip and Really Hot Cookies

Third period, which was science, went by pretty quick for Sakura, but she had to admit the teacher was really weird. He had to a snakelike voice and weird colored skin, but that's beside the point. So now Sakura was sitting in fourth period History with Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten. They all took advanced History. So they were just sitting there talking because the teacher had told them they could do whatever they wanted, when Sakura remembered something.

"Hey Ten-Ten what's the deal with you and Neji?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…it's nothing important." Ten-Ten quickly replied.

"Yeah whatever, we all know you still like him." Ino butted in.

"But I want to now what the deal is because I heard you guys have a history together." Sakura said.

"Well…" Ten-Ten started, leaning on one of her arms, " you see Neji and I dated last year for about three months but that jerk went and cheated on me with one of those stupid fan girls." she sighed.

"No way, Neji doesn't look like that type person." Sakura said.

"It's the quiet ones that surprise you.," Ino said, " Right Hinata?" she said nudging Hinata's side. Hinata blushed.

"What else happened?" Sakura asked.

"Well the day that all of that happened, Ten-Ten was torn because you see she witnessed it herself. Walked right in on Neji and that girl doing it. Hinata here got so mad that she went up to that girl and just…I don't know how to describe it, it was like WHOAH!" Ino said.

"So you beat her ass?" Sakura asked direction the question at Hinata.

"I guess you could say that." Hinata replied.

"And that's not it after she got done with that bitch Mai, Hinata had a big ass screaming match with Neji." Ino continued.

"Damn Hinata." Sakura exclaimed. "But changing the subject, how did you meet the guys?" she asked.

"Oh well we kind already knew them before we got to high school but when we were freshmen, we were in gym and we saw them being overrun by fan girls. So we decided to help them. They don't hang around with us that often, only when the fan girls get clingy. You see they are scared of us when we are all together." Ten-Ten explained.

"So Sakura, I think Sasuke's taken a liking to you." Ino said.

"What?" Sakura asked. _"Does Sasuke like me?" she asked herself._

"Well I'm not completely sure but you're the only girl other than us that he's actually talked to. Other than the times that he's talked to the fan girls but that's just when he's trying to get some." Ino told her.

"I didn't know Sasuke was like that." Sakura stated.

"Well he doesn't do it often, just every once in a while. When his 'needs' get the better of him." Ten-Ten said putting quotes around the needs part. "Kind of reminds me of one of his little friends." she finished.

"Guys these days." Sakura said.

"Yeah." all the girls sighed.

"But anyways, Ino I really need to ask you this super important question." Sakura said.

"What's up?" Ino replied.

"Do you like Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. Ino just looked at her.

"Well…maybe." Ino said.

"Yeah whatever you're totally into him." Hinata said.

"Hinata!" Ino exclaimed.

"What? It's true." Hinata replied.

"Yeah." Ten-Ten said joining the conversation.

"So maybe I do like him so what it's not like it's a crime." Ino said.

"Nobody said it was, plus you would be much better with him than that bitch Temari." Sakura said.

"Well it will never happen because all he ever does is call me troublesome." Ino said getting a sad look in her eyes.

"It's Shikamaru, he thinks everything is troublesome." Ten-Ten replied.

"He never calls Temari troublesome." Ino said pouting.

"How do you know? You're not with them every minute of the day." Hinata asked.

"Said who?" Ino replied.

"What? Ino you stalk Shikamaru?" Sakura asked.

"I was just kidding." Ino said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah that's what they all say." Ten-Ten said.

Ding…Ding…Ding…

"Well see you later stalker." Sakura said.

"Yeah." Ten-Ten said getting up as well. She and Sakura had their next class together.

"Guy's I was just kidding!" Ino said. Hinata just giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hell yeah we have cooking!" Ten-Ten said, "Free food."

"Didn't you just eat lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Not really that cafeteria food is disgusting." Ten-Ten replied. "Here we get to make our own food which is obviously going to be good." she said making a little peace sign when she was done.

"True, and I think Naruto is rubbing off on you." Sakura replied.

"Never." Ten-Ten said laughing. The girls where already seated at a table when the Sasuke and Neji walked in.

"What's up Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Hey." Sasuke replied.

"Ok class listen up, I am Kurenai your teacher for this class and seeing as we don't have many people in this class I want all of you to get into groups of two." the teacher said walking into the classroom, which was actually a room full of small kitchen units with tables in the middle of the room.

"Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Tomoe." Neji continued after him.

"Uh, no Sakura and I are going to be partners." Ten-Ten replied.

"Yup, so too bad guys." Sakura said.

"Damn." Sasuke said. "Do you know how to cook Hyuuga?" he asked. Neji put on his most serious face.

"What do you think?" he replied.

"I'll be you partner Sasuke-kun!" a fan girl said popping out of nowhere and clinging to him.

"No thanks." Sasuke said pushing her away.

"Need a partner Neji-kun?" a raven haired girl said coming up to them. Sakura saw Ten-Ten begin to shake with anger beside her, her fists clenching and unclenching.

"Go away." Neji replied in a monotone way.

"That's not what you said last time." the girl said rubbing her on his arm and then turning and looking at Ten-Ten. The girl was deliberately trying to make Ten-Ten mad. Neji noticed Ten-Ten was ready to pounce.

"I said go away." Neji spoke a little fiercer this time.

"Ok just because you asked me but remember, just call me anytime you need anything." the girl told Neji. She winked and turned to walk away.

"What a slut." Sakura said loud enough for the girl to hear. The girl turned back around and looked at her. "Boo bitch." Sakura told her. The raven-haired girl just stuck her nose in the air and continued walking away. "Who was that?" Sakura asked Ten-Ten.

"Mai." Ten-Ten replied, and that was all she had to say. Sakura too got red with anger.

"Ok class if everybody has their partners, please choose a kitchen unit. We will be doing something very simple today, Chocolate Chip Cookies." Kurenai-sensei said.

Sakura and Ten-Ten got to work right away. They would stop and laugh occasionally at Neji and Sasuke's clueless faces. They had ended up partnering with each other, not wanting to get stuck with a fan girl. Sakura and Ten-Ten were just pulling their cookies out the oven when the smoke detector went off. Sasuke had opened the oven in his and Neji's personal kitchen only to be met with a big cloud of smoke. When he pulled out the cookie tray, the cookies were burnt to a crisp and some of them were even on fire. Kurenai-sensei quickly got the fire extinguisher and sprayed it all over Sasuke and Neji's cookies. Sakura and Ten-Ten couldn't take it any longer and busted out laughing. Sasuke and Neji threw them looks. Kurenai-sensei looked mad.

"Since you girls find this so funny I want you both the help them clean this mess up and tomorrow Mr. Uchiha will be paired with Ms. Haruno and Mr. Hyuuga will be with Ms. Tomoe." she told them.

"But-" Ten-Ten started.

"No buts." Kurenai said. Neji and Sasuke smirked. Ten-Ten and Sakura helped the boy's clean up their mess quickly and then went back to their own kitchen. Neji and Sasuke followed.

"What do you guys want?" Sakura asked.

"Cookies." was all that Sasuke said.

"I guess," Ten-Ten said rolling her eyes. " I can't believe I'm stuck with you Hyuuga." she continued.

"Yeah I bet you guys are going to end up making us fail." Sakura said.

"Hyuuga was the on that put the oven on 500 degrees." Sasuke said defensively.

"You said too." Neji replied.

"Since when do you listen to what I say." Sasuke replied.

"Well I really thought they would cook faster." Neji said.

"Yeah me too and I was hungry." Sasuke said.

"And I thought Naruto was slow." Ten-Ten told them.

"You know you guys have to work for your food right?" Sakura asked them.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"Yeah, we had to help you guys clean, so now you have to help us clean." Sakura replied.

"Fine." they both replied.

"Ok so you have to wash the dishes." Ten-Ten said.

…couple of minutes later

"You missed a spot." Ten-Ten told Neji pointing at an invisible spot on the mixing bowl. He growled at her and rescrubbed that part. "That's better." she said smiling.

"Ok you guys are done, so here's your reward." Sakura said handing them each three cookies. They each grabbed their cookies and stuffed one in their mouths.

"Thanks." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Neji said.

"No thank you." Sakura told them. They glared at her and she just smiled back sweetly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so the school day ended for all of them, Sasuke of course gave Sakura a ride home and she in return cooked for him before they went to work. When they got home, each of them went to their respective apartments and went to sleep. Or that's what Sasuke thought.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" a girl's voice screamed.

"Dear Lord not again." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Yay! I finally finished the 7th chapter. And once again I'm really sorry for taking so long. And by the way I start school on Monday and I'm up to my neck in AP classes so it might take a while for me to update so please don't get mad. Right so anyways please review people don't review a lot and I really like it when people tell me what they think about my story. So once again **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Sleepyheads & Biting Tongues

A/N: YO…What's up everybody? Well I decided to update today even thought I should really be doing my super large stack of homework and well yah that's it. Well I wanted to say thanks to, Brandon Gooden and FanGirl67 for their reviews in my last chapter. And special thanks to my lil' cherry blossom, Seguha, and Itachilova101 for reviewing my story the most. Well enough talking lets start the story, after the disclaimer. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A SUPER LONG TIME!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hot-Sasuke or Cool-Naruto and that's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Of Neighbors and Classmates

Chapter 8 - Sleepyheads & Biting Tongues

The next morning Sakura was dressed and had breakfast ready by the time Sasuke came and knocked on her apartment door. For the second time that week Sasuke had to make himself look away from her when he saw what she was wearing (A/N: which I'm not going to describe it cause I don't feel like it you can be creative and dress her in whatever you want).

"Are you still mad about last night?" Sakura asked. Sasuke just looked at her. "Well I made you a super extra special breakfast to make up for it." she said putting on a big smile. "Do you forgive me now?" she asked.

"Depends, what did you make?" Sasuke asked.

"Well ok I'm going to admit that its not a super extra special breakfast because I didn't have time to make one but I'm sure you're going to like it." Sakura replied.

"So what did you make?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a breakfast wrap, with eggs, bacon, cheese, and tomatoes." Sakura told him, hoping that he would like it.

"Ok your forgiven." Sasuke replied.

"Just like that? You didn't even taste it." Sakura said while handing him a huge breakfast wrap.

"Yeah, well it has tomatoes so its good enough for me. So lets go." Sasuke replied.

"Okay." Sakura said grabbing her stuff. They walked out her apartment and hopped in Sasuke's car, Sasuke stuffing his face the whole way to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ami and her cronies didn't bother Sakura at all during first period but Sakura would see them look at her every once and while. She had a feeling that they were planning something. First period ended she and Hinata parted ways and Sakura made her way towards her next class.

"Yo pi-."

"Don't even start." Sakura cut Sasuke off.

"So did you have any problems today in first period?" Sasuke asked.

"Did Neji have to drag me in here?" Sakura asked in return.

"Well," Sasuke said looking at the empty seat beside Sakura, "seeing as he is not here yet, I guess not."

"Then I didn't have any problems in first period." Sakura replied. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked to the front of the room. Neji walked in not long after and took a seat beside Sakura.

"Any problems today?" Neji asked.

"Why is everybody asking that? You act like I'm some sort of troublemaker." Sakura told him.

"Because you are a troublemaker." Sasuke replied for Neji.

"Whatever." Sakura said crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air. Kakashi walked in a while later and began class but unlike yesterday, he actually planned on doing a lesson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was just about to write down the first words of the notes Kakashi was giving when he saw Sakura's head hit the table. He looked at her and noticed her slow breathing. Sasuke was like WTF wasn't she fully awake not even a minute ago. During the whole class Sasuke would notice Sakura wake up once every fifteen minutes look at the board to see what was going one and then fall back asleep.

Sakura woke up as soon as the bell rang. She grabbed her homework that was sitting in front of her and quickly put in in her notebook.

"How do you plan on doing that if you were asleep the whole time." Sasuke asked as they walked out of class.

"Oh, I think I'll manage." Sakura replied with a wink.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Ino walked to P.E. together again and quickly changed into their uniforms. They met Ten-Ten and Hinata out in the gym and found a place to sit.

"Good day my youthful classmates!" a voice that could only belong to… 

"Is he allowed to wear that?" Sakura asked her eyes practically popping out of their sockets.

"Gai-sensei gives him special permission." Ten-Ten replied as they watched Lee walk across the gym in a green spandex suit.

"I really wish he wouldn't." Sakura said.

"I know." Ino agreed.

"Ok class today we will be running laps to get everybody ready for their tryouts [insert: groans. Ok everybody needs to run twenty laps. Now go." Gai said as he walked in.

About half an hour later Sakura, Ino, Ten-Ten, and Hinata were all laying on the gym floor, exhausted.

"I feel half dead." Ino managed to whisper.

"Be positive Ino, your half alive." Ten-Ten huffed out.

"Well, well looks like the ladies couldn't handle a little jog." Neji said walking up to them.

"Screw you." Ten-Ten replied, " And don't think I didn't see you duck behind the bleachers half way through your laps."

"Oh Tomoe I didn't know you paid so much attention to me." Neji replied with a smirk.

"I don't!," Ten-Ten defended herself, her face flushed, " I just happened to notice it out of the corner of my eye."

"Whatever you know you want me." Neji said while brushing some invisible dust off his shoulder.

"You wish." Ten-Ten told him.

[meanwhile a couple of feet away

"You can so tell they still like each other." Sakura told Ino. 

"Right." Ino replied.

"Neji is to scared to ask her back out." Sasuke told them.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Because of what he did to her, he's afraid that she might reject him." Sasuke replied.

"Well knowing what he did I think I would." Ino said.

"He has a reason." Sasuke replied.

"I don't think there is any excuse for that, its called betrayal." Sakura told him.

"I'm not saying that it excuses him from anything all I was saying was that he had a reason." Sasuke said.

"Ok lets hear it." Ino said.

"I'm not telling you guys." Sasuke said.

"Fine then." Ino pouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch was almost exactly the same as yesterday only Shikamaru didn't sit with them because Temari was there. The fan girls wouldn't stop eyeing the boys so they had ended up sitting with them again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura walked into third period almost deaf. Why? You may ask. Well Naruto practically had a panic attack when Neji accidentally spilled some of his [Naruto's ramen and had screamed until his face was blue.

"Haruno come here." a snake like voice said as soon as she entered the classroom.

"Yes sensei?" Sakura asked when she reached the teachers desk.

"Call me Orochimaru-sensei." Orochimaru said.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei." Sakura replied, this guy was so scary.

"Now that's better," he said, " Well I actually wanted to talk to you because I heard that you had been spending a lot of time with my- I mean with Sasuke-kun."

"Were just friends." Sakura replied.

"Well I want you to stay away from him, you hear me?" Orochimaru said.

"Why?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru seemed to be looking for an excuse.

"Because he needs to focus on his football." Orochimaru finally replied.

"Well I'm sorry Orochimaru-sensei but I don't think it's any of your business whether I talk to Sasuke or not." Sakura said as she walked away from his desk.

"You will obey me Haruno or pay the consequences." Orochimaru replied.

"Is that a threat?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru looked around and seemed to remember where he was and quickly caught himself before he said something he would regret.

"No, of course not." he said and quickly walked out of the room.

Orochimaru didn't return for the rest of the class period so they had a second free day in Science.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls were all sitting in History, really bored, taking notes when the teacher was called to the office to take care of something.

"Thank the Lord." Ino said out loud as soon as the teacher walked out.

"You're not kidding." Ten-Ten joined in.

"Hey Ten-Ten, we have some news for you." Sakura said as they all gathered into a little group.

"What?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well Sasuke was telling us that Neji had a reason to do what he did that one time." Ino said.

"Of course, I know too, and that's because he's a horny bastard." Ten-Ten replied.

"No I don't think it's that because Sasuke would have told us if it was that." Sakura said.

"You see Sasuke didn't want to tell us the reason, so were thinking that it's big or at least important." Ino continued.

"Whatever it's not like that will make me forgive him." Ten-Ten said.

"You never know." Hinata said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok class today we are going to make brownies, and I'm hoping that with the alterations that I made to some groups yesterday, we will not be having any trouble today." Kurenai said looking at Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Ten-Ten.

"Sasuke you have to do everything I say okay, I will not fail a class that I'm supposed to excel in because of you." Sakura said.

"Don't me so mean. Its not my fault I cant cook." Sasuke said a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Yeah you're right, I'm sorry." Sakura replied.

"Ok I feel better." Sasuke said this time putting on a fake smile.

So Sasuke and Sakura began to make their brownies (which were actually coming out nice) and were putting them in the oven when they heard an argument coming from Neji and Ten-Ten's kitchen.

"You're such a loser." Ten-Ten told Neji.

"It takes one to know one." Neji replied.

"That's so old." Ten-Ten said.

"You're old." Neji said.

"You're older than I am." Ten-Ten shot back.

"Your point is?" Neji asked.

"plhhhhh…." Ten-Ten stuck her tongue out at Neji.

"Put it up or I'll bite it off." Neji said with a very serious face. Ten-Ten slowly slid her tongue back into her mouth.

"Ewe, that's really gross to think about." she said.

"It got you to put it up didn't it and maybe you wont stick you tongue out anymore." Neji said.

"I was going to put it up eventually, and no I don't think I will stick my tongue out anymore for fear that some psycho like you might try to bite it off." Ten-Ten said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, what an exhausting day." Sakura said as she and Sasuke made their way up to their hall in the apartment complex after work.

"Tell me about it." Sasuke replied.

When they finally reached their destination Sakura made her way towards her door, when she noticed Sasuke following her.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura asked.

"I am going to check you room before I go to sleep because I do not want to be woken up again." Sasuke said.

"Awe Sasuke, I knew you had a nice side." Sakura said.

"Whatever just hurry up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Well sorry for the crappy ending but I just couldn't think of anything else and I've already taken too long to update to take some time to think of something else. Well anyways I have some news for everybody, I will not be updating this until I get at least 10 reviews because nobody has been reviewing and it makes me feel bad. So yeah, now you know REVIEW OR SUFFER. Lol PLEASE REVIEW!! 


End file.
